sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Sherman (actor)
| death_place = England | other_names = | occupation = Dramaturge, playwright, actor | years_active = 1953–2004 | spouse = | domestic_partner = | website = }} Robert "Bob" Sherman (November 16, 1940 in Redwood City, California – August 30, 2004 in England) was an American-born dramaturge, playwright, and film and television actor, best remembered for his role as CIA agent Jeff Ross in the British television series The Sandbaggers. Select films *''Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things'' (1972) - Ghoul *''The Cherry Picker'' (1974) - James Burn III *''The Great Gatsby'' (1974) - Detective at Pool *''Feelings'' (1975) - Michael *''The Ritz'' (1976) - Patron (scenes deleted) *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) - C.I.A. Agent *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) - Executive Officer (USS Wayne Crewman) *''First Monday in October'' (1981) - Senator #2 *''Ragtime'' (1981) - Policeman No. 10 *''Who Dares Wins'' (1982) - Hagen *''Krypskyttere'' (1982) - Streufert, major *''Sheena'' (1984) - Grizzard *''Haunters of the Deep'' (1984) - Mr. Roche *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) - Agent *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' (1987) - Pentagon Senator *''Dark Tower'' (1989) - Williams (as Robert Sherman) *''Kidô keisatsu patorebâ'' (1989-1993) - Cop / Rock / Tsuge (1995) / Cab / Jones / Rooster (1996) (English version, voice, uncredited) *''Company Business'' (1991) - Sobel *''Lancelot: Guardian of Time'' (1997) - Additional Gargoyle *''Lost Souls'' (1998) - George Gifford *''RPM'' (1998) - Karl Delson *''Spy Games'' (1999) - CIA Elder *''Starry Night'' (1999) - Lyle *''Hellboy'' (2004) - Television Host *''The Life and Death of Peter Sellers'' (2004) - Movie Executive *''Manga Latina: Killer on the Loose'' (2006) - The President (final film role) Select television *''Big Town'' (1 episode, 1953) (TV) *''Not for Hire'' (1 episode, 1960) (TV) - Bobo *''W. Somerset Maugham'' (1 episode, 1969) (TV) - Bateman Hunter *''UFO'' (1 episode, 1970) (TV) - Launch Control 1st Operative (uncredited) *''Jackanory'' (5 episodes, 1971) (TV) - Storyteller *''The Persuaders!'' (1 episode, 1971) (TV) - The Lieutenant *''Applause'' (1973) (TV) - Bert *''Zodiac'' (1 episode, 1974) (TV) - Bob Thomas *''Father Brown'' (1 episode, 1974) (TV) - Patrick Floyd *''Space: 1999'' (1 episode, 1975) (TV) - Newscaster *''Quiller'' (1 episode, 1975) (TV) - Perry *''Jubilee'' (1 episode, 1977) (TV) - Lester *''Wings'' (1 episode, 1978) (TV) - Leroy Schultz *''A Life at Stake'' (1 episode, 1978) (TV) - Jack Swigert *''Holocaust'' (1 episode, 1978) (TV) - Cassidy *''Return of the Saint'' (1 episode, 1978) (TV) - Jimmy *''The Sandbaggers'' (17 episodes, 1978–1980) (TV) - Jeff Ross *''Oppenheimer'' (4 episodes, 1980) (TV) - Ernest Lawrence *''Three's Company'' (1 episode, 1981) (TV) - Katy's brother *''Whoops Apocalypse'' (1 episode, 1982) (TV) - Buzz *''Remington Steele'' (1 episode, 1984) (TV) - Ron *''C.A.T.S. Eyes'' (1 episode, 1985) (TV) - Vic *''Murrow'' (1986) (TV) - Don Hewitt *''Big Deal'' (1 episode, 1986) (TV) - Hal Brookman *''Strong Medicine'' (1986) (TV) - Senator Donahue *''Freedom Fighter'' (1988) (TV) - Captain Winter *''Monkey'' (1989) (TV) - John Vicenza / Valestra *''Countdown to War'' (1989) (TV) - Bullitt *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' (1990) (TV) - Juzo Hasegawa (English version, voice) *''Look at It This Way'' (1992) (TV mini-series) - Arnie Zwitters *''Space Precinct'' (1 episode, 1994) (TV) - Alden Humes *''Scarlett'' (1994) (TV mini-series) - Dr. Jonathan Fixe *''MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday'' (1994) (TV) - Anthony Graves *''Human Bomb'' (1998) (TV) - Bob *''Big Bad World'' (1 episode, 1999) (TV) - Kurt *''CI5: The New Professionals'' (1 episode, 1999) (TV) - General Ross *''Doomwatch: Winter Angel'' (1999) (TV) - Bill Zeiss *''The American Embassy'' (1 episode, 2002) (TV) - Jackson *''The Falklands Play'' (2002) (TV) - President Ronald Reagan *''Judge John Deed'' (1 episode, 2003) (TV) - Frank Daniels References External links * Category:1940 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:Male actors from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:People from Redwood City, California Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:Dramaturges